El Leon y la Oveja
by ChameleonDJaeger
Summary: El mayor, no supo ni cuando, ni por que. Pero cuando vio a ese joven de aspecto rebelde, simplemente cayo rendido, aunque claro, no lo iba a admitir, era demasiado orgulloso, iba a averiguar todo de ese muchacho. Por que así de fácil, el león se enamoro de la oveja. ¡Soy mala en los Summary's! Pasen a leer 3. No se van a arrepentir /v/
1. Capitulo I

El leon y la oveja.

Capitulo 1.

_I just want you close where you can stay forever  
you can be sure that it will only get bether  
you and me together throungh the days and nights  
i don´t worry cause everything´s gonna be alright_

_**Alicia Keys – No One.**_

Y entonces ahí estaba, mirándole a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada de aquella persona que estaba frente a él, algo revoloteo en su pecho y complico su respirar. Parecía encantado, todo lo demás se nublo, solo estaba él y su persona predilecta. Se sentía renovado, fresco, pero nervioso y asustado a la vez. Nunca había sentido aquello.

Cuando el contrario fijo sus ojos en los de él, todo le dio vueltas. Se paralizo, y lo único que miro fue una sincera sonrisa del ot. . –

-No, no, no. ¿¡Que?! ¿¡De verdad, de verdad estas escribiendo esto?! –

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos al ser interrumpida por el mayor de cabellos negros, este suspiraba con cansancio, la clase de literatura de la universidad les había dejado de proyecto de año el hacer una novela. Y ella estaba leyendo su borrador al grupo de amigos que tenía. Estaban sentados en el parque, era sábado y hacía calor. Desde que mencionaron el tema del proyecto a ella se le vino a la mente crear un ambiente romántico y clásico en su historia, un ambiente digno de una película de amor. Y eso es lo que llevaba toda la semana escribiendo. No entendía él porque el muchacho negaba con la cabeza con lentitud y suspiraba, ¿acaso no le gusto la redacción? . . ¿O el estilo? . . ¿O- ?

-Petra, no se desde cuando te has convertido en alguien de perspectiva tan romántica. – Comento el muchacho mientras daba un sorbo al té helado que había comprado hace minutos, antes de que todos llegaran, miro de reojo a la muchacha quien hacia un puchero.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan amargo, Rivaille. – Reprocho la femenina cruzándose de brazos, no entendía a aquel muchacho de verdad, todos tenían su lado adorable y sensible, pero parecía que Rivaille estaba hecho de roca.

El bufo, no es que fuera amargo. Si no que más que eso, era realista. No entendía por qué en todas las historias debía de haber un amor, o un sentimiento de alegría al ver a alguien, no siempre el amor se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, no siempre te enamorabas. Su historia sería algo de acción, sangre, viseras, misterio e investigaciones, tendría una lógica perfecta y cálculos profesionales. Y claro, sin ninguna gota rosa de amor. Había estado de acuerdo ese sábado de estar con sus 'amigos' a escuchar la historia de cada uno para entonces dar opiniones o críticas, conociéndolos espero historias con tramas interesantes y diferentes a las usuales, no un tonto cuento lleno de miel.

-Amor, todo es entorno al amor, me cansa eso. – Contesto con simpleza.

Gunter suspiro y miro a Rivaille con actitud despreocupada, Erb río con suavidad por tal escena y Auruo estaba sentado al lado de Petra abrasándole por la cintura.

Tal vez el hecho de que Petra tuviera novio le hizo ponerse romántica y eso, pero aun así, la historia se le hacía completamente ridícula.

Dos chicos que se conocen en una situación completamente normal, demasiado en realidad. 'Amor a primera vista' al parecer Petra quería describir el amor de una manera sencilla, quería que todos nos sintiéramos identificados.

Aquel sábado estaba yéndose al caño, la historia de Petra realmente le deprimió, después de escuchar la grandiosa historia de Gunter acerca de guerreros medievales, con espadas, armaduras, entrenándose en los campos, sirviéndole a un rey, enfrentándose a barbaros, la historia de Petra era un cuento de niños de primaria, bueno para el.

Se levantó de aquella mesa con la botella de Té en la mano, la cual deposito en un recipiente de basura, se llevó la mano al cabello y miro con aburrimiento a la muchacha.

-No cuentes conmigo si vas a leer una historia de amor, Petra. No soy un romántico empedernido como tú, esas cosas me aburren. –

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que nunca encontraras el amor? Todos tenemos una media naranja en el mundo. –

-No para mí. –

-¿No para ti? –

La muchacha enarco una ceja confundida, ¿Cómo es que estaba tan seguro de eso? Ella nunca pensó enamorarse de Auruo, y mírenla ahora, eran novios desde hace casi tres meses. Erd también tenía novia, estaban pensando en casarse cuando ambos terminaran la universidad. A Gunter le gustaba una chica de su clase de gimnasia y habían estado hablando algunas veces, parecía que pronto serian algo más que amigos. No entendía porque Rivaille estaba tan seguro de que no se iba a enamorar nunca.

Todos tenían alguien en el mundo.

-Exacto, no para mí. Esas cosas de amor solo son para niños, no necesito a alguien para ser feliz. – Contesto dándose la vuelta para retirarse, el sol se estaba poniendo, ya iba a anochecer.

-Eres un grinch para el amor. . ¡Cuánto te llegue de verdad de va a dar fuerte! ¡Tan fuerte que te sentirás débil, vas a querer estar con esa persona siempre, será tan celoso!

-Si claro Petra, claro. –

Comenzó a caminar alejándose de aquel parque, sabiendo que al solo irse Petra volvería a leer su historia. . . ¿Qué había dicho petra? ¿Qué él se enamoraría? Pft. Primero el cielo se caería antes que él se fuese a enamorar. No es que fuese un agrio o un amargado, lo que pasa es que no creía más en ello, se había enamorado en el pasado y fue horrible, se sentía en un acantilado preparado para saltar, con náuseas y temblores, se había sentido como un niño pequeño y eso no le había gustado para nada. En su lista de prioridades amor estaba hasta abajo. No le interesaba, estaba bien así, solo con amigos y punto.

Su caminar le dirigió al centro de la ciudad, Shiganshina no era un lugar demasiado grande pero aun así el centro era el lugar más amplio, lleno de puestos, gente, colores, música. Además que era sábado. Siguió caminando calle abajo esperando no encontrarse con alguien conocido, debía pasar por el centro para llegar a su hogar, solo por ello pasaba por ese lugar. Le causaba claustrofobia estar en un lugar con tanta gente, pero aun así mantenía su caminar tranquilo, no miraba a los lados, solo hacia el frente. En su mente ya se habían dispersado las ideas de un enamoramiento ¿Por qué? Le parecía ridículo seguir pensando en ello.

El seco, el solitario, el apático, el agrio, el amargado, el rudo, el sin corazón. Todo eso era Rivaille. Pero aun así él no estaba fuera de la vista de cupido.

Una ráfaga de viento le golpeo en la cara, igual que a los puestos y gente, cerró los ojos y los tapo con su antebrazo para que la tierra no le llegara a los ojos. Al pasar aquello bajo su brazo y se sacudió las ropas, estaba molesto, se había ensuciado su pantalón nuevo. Negó con la cabeza y levanto la mirada. Encontrándose con unos ojos verdes. Unos ojos hermosamente verdes, acompañados de una piel tostada y cabellos castaños.

Aquella persona no le miraba, estaba atareado hablando con una rubia más baja que él y eso fue de ayuda. Se sentía paralizado, como si hubiera visto el tesoro mundial más importante de todos, para él no había nadie más desde ese momento, solo quería verle, quería hablarle y tocarlo. Quería sentir que era real. Pero no podía moverse, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso en realidad se sentía perdido, como un niño que se separa de su mama .Sacudido la cabeza ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Está bien, el chico tenía lindos ojos verdes. . Pero nada más. Intento convencerse a sí mismo repitiéndose en la cabeza por qué debía seguir caminando para llegar a su casa, pero parecía que su cuerpo jugaba con él y hacia que se quedara como tonto parado en medio de todo. Hasta que ocurrió, el muchacho de ojos verdes le miro a los ojos, y eso fue suficiente para Rivaille. Su mente se puso en blanco y lo único que podía hacer era verle, parecieron años, no quería despegar su mirada del joven de ojos verdes, y parecía que este tampoco puesto que seguía viéndole aunque sus amigos le hablaran y jugaran frente a él.

Eran ellos dos en ese momento, lo demás desapareció.

Ninguno quería apartar la mirada. . Hasta que unas manos taparon los ojos de Rivaille desde su espalda, este reacciono en unos cuantos segundos quitando aquellas manos que tapaban su visión, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con su amiga de curso, Hanji Zoe.

Ah, esa loca de nuevo.

Giro su mirada a los ojos verdes que veía con anterioridad, encontrándose con que el muchacho ya no estaba. . Sin saber porque sintió el pecho vacío, como si le hubieran quitado algo u estuviera desnudo.

Visiblemente molesto, giro su fría mirada a aquella pobre muchacha que solo se había emocionado por ver a su compañero de clase recorriendo las calles de Shinganshina. Algo completamente extraño, por eso quiso sorprenderlo.

Rivaille era un completo ermitaño, salía de clases y se dirigía a su casa. Y no salía de ese lugar hasta el siguiente día para la escuela, cuando tenían algún trabajo en equipos tenían que ir a la casa de Rivaille, era un total antisocial. Por ello se le hizo muy extraño a la chica castaña de lentes ver pasar a su amigo entre la gente con tal paso calmado y luego quedarse parado en medio de todo como un total idiota.

-¿Qué rayos haces, Hanji? –

-No, no, dirás ¿Qué rayos haces tú? Quedándote parado en medio de la calle como un sonámbulo. –

-No te incumbe. – Contesto el bajito sobándose el puente de la nariz, aquella entrometida muchacha le había robado la mejor vista que pudo haber tenido en días.

La castaña le ignoro comenzando a hablarle de cosas triviales, de tareas, que hacía antes de verle, sus extraños experimentos con fetos animales, y cosas asquerosas de las cual no quería enterarse. Su cerebro le recordó el color verde de los ojos de aquel muchacho, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sería de Shiganshina? Hablando de esto, puesto que Shiganshina es un lugar un tanto turístico, ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Estudiaría cerca? Tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, y se dio cuenta de ello. Deseo estar solo para reírse de sí mismo a plena carcajada, se sentía ridículo. Se sentía estúpido el estar pensando en aquel muchacho que le llenaba el pecho de aire en aquel ambiente contaminado. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a doler. Supo al instante que el portador de esos hermosos ojos era un hombre, y que aunque quisiera acercarse en ese aspecto, tal vez el otro le rechazaría. Pero al diablo todo, lo único que indicaba su mente era estar junto al muchacho de cabellos castaños y piel tostada. Vaya, vaya. ¡Quién diría! Hace apenas unos minutos había discutido con Petra acerca del 'amor' había jurado frente a ella que el amor no era su prioridad, que no le atraparía.

Y fue cazado antes de que pudiera decir Gallo. Estúpido cupido y sus estúpidas cosas.

No le importaba, investigaría, buscaría y juro que encontraría a aquel muchacho que le robo el aliento, dedico una ligera sonrisa mientras volvía a caminar calle abajo dejando hablar sola a la castaña que le miraba con curiosidad.

-Cazaron al Leon, huh. – Comento para sí misma divertida mientras giraba en sus talones para volver por donde vino.

* * *

Holis (?) ¡Soy ChameleonDJaeger!

Soy algo así como nueva en esto de publicar Fanfics, puesto que en escribirlos no lo soy, llevo ya años escribiendo pero nunca tenia el valor suficiente como para publicarlos en algún sitio y bueno aquí estoy después de publicar una pequeña sinopsis en mi FB. La verdad me gusta mucho la pareja Rivaille x Eren. Se me hace taaaaaaaan adorable （≧∇≦）！！！！

Puede sonar extraño, pero es el primer Yaoi que escribo que me sale. . .Decente (?). Y creo que aun me falta mucho camino que recorrer. Pero bueno, soy principiante , leave me ALONE (?). El próximo capitulo sera mas largo lo juro, pero quería hacer algo así como una introducción por Rivaille, ya el proximo cap sera mas interesante, espero no arruinarlo ~

¡Esssssssspero de corazón que les guste! TT TT.

¡Nos vemoooooos!

Chameleon's Off!


	2. Capitulo II

Capitulo 2.

Los jóvenes no se enamoran, verdad?

_Tonight__  
__We Are Young__  
__So let's set the world on fire__  
__We can burn brighter__  
__Than the sun_

_**Fun – We are Young**_

Estaba cansado, pero feliz al mismo tiempo lo que es realmente extraño.

Feliz en parte puesto que había llegado a Shiganshina en buen estado, había arreglado su casa desde temprano y está ya estaba habitable después de darle una buena limpiada y acomodada. Desde que llego casi a las nueve de la mañana se dedicó a limpiar, barrer, lavar y sacudir cada lugar de aquella casa en la que iba a pasar sus próximos años de vida él solo, exacto él SOLO.

El originalmente vivía en Trost con su familia. Su madre, su padre y el. Pero todo cambio cuando recibió una beca para estudiar en la Preparatoria Wall María en Shiganshina. ¡Y era una oportunidad perfecta! Pues los que están en la preparatoria Wall María tienen el pase casi asegurado a la universidad Wall Rose una de las más prestigiadas del país. Y bueno no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, por lo que su padre le compró una casa en la ciudad, para que viviera por si solo puesto que su madre y su padre tenían sus trabajos en Trost y no podían abandonarlos.

Pero bueno, en Shiganshina no iba a estar solo del todo. Su prima y su mejor amigo asisten a Wall María. Y conoce la ciudad como la palma de su mano puesto que visitaba a su prima con demasía. Tenía un grupo de amigos en el lugar, los cuales se habían emocionado mucho de que este estuviera en la misma preparatoria con ellos. Era un tanto popular en la ciudad aunque no fuera de esta, pero bueno, el chico es verdaderamente guapo, ¿Quién negaría unos ojos esmeraldas grandes y brillantes junto a una piel tostada y cabellos castaños? Además que medía 1.77 y tenía 17 años. Iba a entrar para el segundo año de preparatoria.

Y con unos amigos como los que tenía, no podía asegurar que fuera un año tranquilo. Sus amigos son un tanto. . Explosivos. Son el tipo de chicos que no se pierden una fiesta y siempre están planeando barbacoas y borracheras de las cuales tienes asegurado el hecho de que no recordaras nada al día siguiente. Si, ese es el tipo de amigos que tiene Eren Jaeger.

Y son los mismos con los que está recorriendo las calles de Shiganshina.

Estos al enterarse que Jaeger había llegado a la ciudad desde hace horas corrieron literalmente a la dirección del moreno gracias a Mikasa Ackerman, la prima del moreno quien se enteró gracias a una llamada de sus tíos desde Trost preguntándole si Eren había llegado sano y salvo a la ciudad, la susodicha claramente se molestó al no haber sido informada acerca de que su adorado primo llegaría ese mismo día. Quería mantenerlo en secreto, solo para ella, para luego ir a la casa de él joven y disfrutar una velada con el hablando y viendo películas de terror para tener un pretexto para abrazarle, si Mikasa Ackerman estaba enamorada de su primo. Pero todo se fue al caño puesto que cuando sus tíos llamaron el teléfono estaba en altavoz y estaba en la casa de Jean uno de sus amigos junto a los demás disfrutando de un buen cigarro.

Así que cuando sus tíos le dieron la dirección de Eren todos corrieron literalmente a verle, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. Y claro que al llegar entraron como Pedro por su casa sorprendiendo al joven quien estaba recién bañado y con solo pantalones, fue una suerte que le encontraran con pantalones. Así que entre abrazos, platicas y empujones convencieron al joven de hacer una especie de bienvenida en la casa ajena con vino, cerveza, cigarros y cosas con que divertirse cuando en realidad lo que el moreno quería hacer era tirarse a la cama con su laptop a robar algo de internet puesto que no tenía línea por el momento. Pero no pudo hacer nada, cuando a sus amigos se les mete algo a la cabeza, no hay nada que pueda hacerlos desistir. Y fue así como fue arrastrado fuera de su casa con el celular en mano, el cabello húmedo y la cartera en el bolsillo.

Dio una rápida mirada a sus amigos mientras se guardaba el celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Mikasa estaba aferrada a su brazo en un acto casi posesivo con un leve sonrojo y mirando al frente. Connie estaba hablando por celular muy animado en realidad, tal vez hablaba con su novia. Jean abrazaba a Marco por los hombros mientras caminaba al frente de todos, con un cigarro en la mano y Marco mirándole con una mueca divertida. Annie estaba a su otro lado abrazándole el brazo, claro de manera más disimulada. Armin iba frente a él hablando con Reiner, Berthold iba hablando con Ymir. Christa y Sasha miraban las cosas alrededor, cada quien iba en su mundo. Y eso le aliviaba un poco.

Tuvo poco tiempo para recorrer con la mirada los puestos y la gente que ya abultaba las calles de Shiganshina aunque no fuera tan tarde aún. Caminaron por un tiempo más, no, lo arrastraron por un tiempo más. El solo había querido que la noticia de su llegada no hubiera sido dada sino hasta el día siguiente donde estuviera descansado y tranquilo. No como ahora que sentía como si lo hubieran apaleado durante todo el día.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando se detuvieron frente a un puesto de bebidas, alcohólicas por supuesto. Annie aprovecho el que Mikasa entrara como fuego a un puesto de cigarros de sabores, los favoritos de Eren, y se posiciono frente al moreno quien se veía distraído, la rubia le tomo las manos y entrelazo los dedos con los del muchacho con plena libertad, Eren solo le sonreía de manera casi obligada, dios cuidaba a la rubia que su prima no estuviera presente o llovería sangre.

-Me alegra que estés en Shiganshina, Eren. – Hablo la rubia con dejes coquetos y miradas lascivas que el moreno captaba al instante.

-Gracias Annie. –

En realidad, en vez de molestarle aquellas actitudes, le divertían de sobre manera, además de la adoración que Mikasa sentía por él, Annie también había desarrollado algo por el estilo. Solo que de una manera más disimulada, en torno a como si fuera su novia, mientras que Mikasa no se podía comportar de esa manera, era su prima y solo eso. ¿Qué si ya se había metido con Annie? Pues claro, había sido una gran oportunidad. Una presa fácil, solo le había sonreído un poco, algunas palabras bonitas y ¡PAM! La de ojos celestes cayo en su cama, se enredó entre las sabanas con él y lo hicieron. Se divirtió de ver como al día siguiente se pavoneaba con las demás, dejándoles en claro que ella se había acostado con Eren Jaeger, posiblemente el adolescente más codiciado de Shiganshina, aunque lo que no se imaginaba la pobre muchacha es que no era la única. Muchas chicas habían pasado ya por la cama del muchacho, contando también a las chicas de su grupo, menos a Mikasa, parecía que el chico respetaba a su prima y no le daba gusto.

Recordó con diversión cuando apareció Annie frente a las demás, con altanería, sentándose al lado del moreno y tomándole de la mano, besándole el rostro y sonriéndole con cariño. Eren nunca podría olvidar la mirada de pena que le mando Sasha. Las burlas de Ymir. A una adorable Christa con las mejillas infladas casi soltando la sopa. Una Carolina nerviosa. Un Armin igual de nervioso pues él sabe todo, después de todo es su mejor amigo. Y ¡Ah claro! Una realmente molesta Mikasa. Ese día, fue uno de los mejores.

La rubia siguió hablando de cosas triviales y el solo asentía, sonreía o se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. Una ráfaga de viento que salió de donde nadie le importa les golpeo con fuerza, el castaño solo pudo taparse el rostro con el antebrazo izquierdo y cerrar los ojos, escucho el chillido que pego Annie y le miro de reojo, por suerte esta llevaba un vestido al cuerpo y no una falda suelta o si no varios pervertidos se hubieran deleitado la vista. Le pregunto por pura cortesía si estaba bien, y esta respondió con un notable sonrojo y una sonrisa que no le había pasado nada. Suspiro, y se despeino el aun húmedo cabello y giro la vista, se sentía vigilado, como si alguien le mirara, y efectivamente, a su izquierda, a metros de él, un muchacho de baja estatura y ojos de mirada intensa lo observaban con admiración, le recorrió con la vista, chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa blanca, pantalones obscuros y botas militares. Era muy blanco, casi pálido, con cabello negro y corto. ¿Lo conocía? ¿Lo había visto alguna vez? Sus ojos llegaron a los contrarios y entonces una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda. Pareciera como si aquellos ojos fueran alguna clase de droga, nado en aquellos ojos obscuros se empapo de su mirada, sentía una extraña necesidad de correr hasta aquel muchacho y perderse con él en algún lugar.

Si, se sentía absolutamente atraído por aquellos ojos, eran azul contra verde. No podía apartar la mirada, quería seguir viendo a aquel muchacho, sin saber realmente por qué quería quedarse en ese lugar en lo que restaba del día o de su vida. Era extraño, se sentía raro ¿Por qué mierda estaba viendo a un extraño? ¿Por qué rayos se sentía de esa manera con aquel muchacho que no había visto en su vida? No lo sabía, tampoco quería entenderlo, lo único que sabía es que aquel muchacho le había robado algo más que la mirada. No era normal, quería salir corriendo pero a sus brazos, le asustaba un poco aquel sentimiento que nació en su pecho en apenas segundos. Había tenido chicas por montones, hasta hombres. Pero ninguna persona le lleno el pecho de aquella extraña mezcla de nervios, emoción, alegría, miedo, cariño. ¿Eso. . Es a lo que le llaman 'amor?

Dio un paso hacia aquel muchacho preparándose para caminar hasta el para preguntarle su nombre, su dirección, su correo, su número, su Facebook. ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquier cosa que le diera una excusa para hablar con él! Estaba preparado para dar un segundo paso cuando un jalón del brazo lo adentro a la tienda de bebidas.

Aturdido giro la cabeza para encontrarse a Annie, la persona que lo había jalado al ver que se quedaba viendo a algo con mucho interés, le pareció ver cómo iba a caminar hasta algo. . O alguien. Llena de celos le jalo a la tienda poniendo de excusa el que escogiera la botella de Whisky que quisiera. Este perdido aun, señalo la botella de Jack Daniel's y escucho un grito de emoción de parte de Jean. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiro con lentitud. Aquellos ojos aún estaban en su cabeza. Tenía un gran hambre de los labios finos que poseía aquel muchacho, antojo de recorrerlo con las manos.

Tsk, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Apenas lo conocía.

Miro entrar a Mikasa con varias cajetillas de cigarros, tenía ansiedad, debía calmarse o saldría corriendo de aquel lugar a buscar al muchacho de ojos azules obscuros.

-Mikasa, ¿me das un cigarro? –

-Claro Eren. . ¿De qué sabor quieres? –

- De café. –

La muchacha le miro extrañada, Eren siempre elegía los de Vainilla, piña colada o menta. Le paso el cigarro aun con la curiosidad a flor de piel, este se palpo los bolsillos para darse cuenta que el encendedor se le quedo en casa. Chasqueo la lengua con desespero y camino hasta Jean, o como le llama el 'cigarritos' puesto que se la lleva fumando, así que era seguro que en su bolsillo traería un encendedor.

-Jean, préstame tu encendedor. –

-¿Ya vas a empezar? ¿Tan pronto? – El muchacho se sacó el encendedor del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo paso al moreno.

-Sí, después de todo, tú también estas fumando. – Tomo el encendedor y le sonrío con levedad.

Jean río un poco al darse cuenta y asintió dándole una calada. Eren camino fuera del establecimiento con la excusa de encender el cigarro, aunque en realidad quería ver si el joven que había visto seguía por el lugar. Paseo la mirada por la calle, por los puestos, entre la gente, pero ya no había ningún rastro de aquel muchacho, suspiro llevándose el cigarro a la boca y encendiéndolo. El sabor a café le inundo la boca desde la primera calada, ¿estaba empezando a hacer frio, o era él? Escucho a los demás salir del lugar con varias bolsas de bebidas, chucherías, comida chatarra, cigarros. Annie se le volvió a colgar del brazo y Eren le lanzo el encendedor a Jean quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la casa, encendieron las luces, caminaron a la sala y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, frente al televisor que estaba pegado en la pared. Armin lo encendió y lo sintonizo en un programa de música, puesto que nadie había llevado su reproductor de música, para suerte de todos, por ser sábado y de noche la música en el canal era actual y movida. Eren se había desviado a la cocina tomando platos, vasos y de todo con la ayuda de Christa quien con amabilidad quiso ayudarle al a su parecer cansado muchacho, ganándose un casto beso en los labios, sonrojada salió de la cocina con el chico al lado y pusieron las cosas en la mesa, Berthold empezó poner las chucherías en los platos y Marco servía vasos con Whisky.

Eren se sentó en un sillón individual, agotado mentalmente de tanto pensar en unos ojos azules y una piel blanca. Annie llego casi al instante y tomó asiento en las piernas de este mientras le pasaba un vaso lleno de Jack Daniel's. Este sonrío tomando el vaso y dándole un trago, la rubia en su mano tenía un vaso de Jhonnie Walker cortesía de Reiner y miraba al castaño mientras fumaba. ¡Rayos que le encantaba ese muchacho!

Eren por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero la música a un volumen fuerte le regreso a la realidad encontrando a Annie sobre sus piernas usándolo de asiento, y observando que los demás hicieron más espacio en la sala haciendo los sillones hacia atrás, y ahora se encontraban bailando entre humo y Whisky. Entonces pudo observarlos con más detenimiento, habían cambiado su forma de vestir, con facilidad les hacía pasar por los chicos esos que se toman fotografías para internet.

La ropa de Jean consistía en unos pantalones pitillo de mezclilla obscura, una camisa de resaque gris con las letras 'Fuck Down' en negro. Una gorra 'DOPE' algunas pulseras y una cadena en su cuello. Además de unos buenos tenis Adidas. Marco iba más simple, unos pantalones de pitillo color café claro y una camisa blanca con letras en negro 'Fuck' unos Van's negros y un gorro gris en la mitad de su cabeza. ¿Tenían algo estos dos con la palabra 'FUCK'? Berthold usaba una camisa a cuadros color roja, con las mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos, un pantalón de pitillo gris y unos Van's negros, llevaba en la cabeza una gorra y hasta ahora que le estaba observando, tenía un pircing en su ceja. Reiner era el más simple de todos, una camisa negra tipo polo, un pantalón de mezclilla tipo pitillo y unos Van's grises y una gorra negra, se sorprendió de ver algunos tatuajes en sus grandes brazos y parte de su cuello. Connie estaba con una gorra 'OBEY' una camisa tipo polo roja, unos pantalones de pitillo negros y unos Adidas de bota negras. Armin vestía una camisa de mezclilla con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y abrochada hasta el cuello, un gorro blanco a la mitad de su cabeza, unos pantalones de pitillo negros, y unos Van's blancos, se dio cuenta que este tenía perforadas las orejas y ahora tenía dos pequeños aretes. ¿Y Eren? Bueno el usaba unos pantalones blancos de pitillo, una camisa blanca con letras negras 'OBEY' sus Van´s negros con blanco y una gorra negra con verde.

Mientras que las chicas aunque parecía que no, también habían cambiado su estilo y ahora estaban más. . ¿Cómo se dice? Atractivas. Parece que tener 17 años o 16 como algún de su grupo les mejoraba los gustos al momento de vestir o de peinarse. Por ejemplo estaba Christa, que usaba un short gris de mezclilla que iba desde el ombligo hasta un poco debajo de su trasero apenas tapándolo, un top corto blanco, un collar negro y unos botines negros de tacón grueso. Sasha usaba una falda negra suelta y corta a la cintura, una camisa de mezclilla con mangas arremangadas al cuello y fajada quedando la falda por encima, unas mallas con tatuajes y unos creepers negros. Mikasa vestía un pantalón de pitillo a la cintura negro con cruces pequeñas en blanco y un top negro corto, unos botines negros y una chaqueta de cuero encima. Mina usaba un short negro con una blusa con estampado de la bandera de América ancha, unos Van's y una gorra en su cabeza. Ymir estaba con una gorra 'DOPE' negra, una camisa manga larga negra con letras en blanco 'FUCK YOU you fuckin' fuck' un pantalón de pitillo blanco y unos converses rojos. Y bueno la rubia que tenía encima usaba un vestido con estampado de galaxia sumamente corto y encima un chaleco de mezclilla con esos tenis con tacón.

Sonrío al ver a sus amigos ya algo ebrios y divirtiéndose, dio un último trago al Whisky que yacía en su mano y la última calada a su cigarro. La de ojos celestes le ofreció un nuevo cigarro que el chico acepto con rapidez y que esta encendió para él. Jaeger le dio una calada, era un cigarro normal. Parecía que esta estaba que se quemaba por estar más íntimamente con el muchacho, y este lo noto, sonriéndole con suavidad, había estándola evitando por las últimas horas, así que le daría el gusto por unos minutos. Aprovechando que los chicos apagaron las luces quedando a obscuras, le tomo del rostro y la beso con lentitud, había humo en ese beso, bueno en realidad había humo en toda la casa.

La música seguía retumbando en aquel lugar, las risas de los adolescentes ebrios se escuchaban tal vez hasta afuera del lugar, y el de ojos verdes seguía en aquel beso con la rubia intentando olvidar por unos segundos a cierto muchacho que hizo que su corazón brincara de alegría, la boca de esta sabía a Whisky, la de el a humo de cigarro, suspiro con lentitud y miro a los demás aun besando a la chica que correspondía a ojos cerrados. Ya cada uno estaba en su propio plan, Berthold y Ymir bailaban muy cerca del otro casi besándose. Reiner y Christa estaban bailando de igual. Marco estaba con Jean, Mikasa y Armin jugando al fondo. Connie estaba sentado con Sasha en una esquina de un sillón hablando muy de cerca y con esa sentada sobre él, se sorprendió al ver que el haberse perdido en su mundo por unas horas había sido suficiente para que la casa se llenara de gente, personas que la mitad conocía y las otras no. ¿Con que por eso Connie había estado llamando por teléfono toda la tarde? No le molestaba, se separó de la rubia y le tomo de la mano levantándose, camino junto a ella a la cocina en la que había gente también comiendo o tomando, algunas bailando sobre las mesas, tomo una botella de Whisky J & B y salió de esta saludando gente con Annie de la mano, la llevo escaleras arriba y se dirigieron a su habitación, abrió la botella pegándole leves tragos a esta mientras comenzaba a besarla con hambre, guiándola hasta su cama. Sin saber por qué el rostro del muchacho misterioso le golpeaba la memoria a cada beso que compartía con la muchacha de ojos celestes. Se desharía de ella para luego bajar a la fiesta y divertirse un poco.

Se sentía tan cerca y tan lejos de aquella figura, estaban en el mismo lugar pero lejanos uno del otro. Deseaba que amaneciera de una vez y así ir a buscarle. Si, lo buscaría, investigaría lo encontraría.

Lo que no sabía Eren, es que al lado de su hogar, un grupo de amigos estaban tratando de convencer a cierto pelinegro de acudir a la fiesta de la casa de al lado.

-¡Vamos Rivaille! ¡Te vas a divertir! – Animaba Petra con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué querría ir? – Enarco las cejas el 'amargado' según la muchacha.

-Habrá Whisky y Vodka gratis. - Hablo Gunter mientras colgaba el celular.

El de mirada fría suspiro y asintió con levedad. Necesitaba un trago, así que dejo que lo jalaran hasta la casa aquella en la que había ruido y al parecer gente ebria. Al abrir la puerta el olor a tabaco y cerveza les golpeo en la cara, mientras se dejaba ver montones de gente dentro de la casa bailando, algunas en pleno sexo, el camino hasta donde pensó que era la cocina y evadiendo gente, tomo una de las botellas que había enteras aun de Black Label y salió del asfixiante lugar para encontrarse con sus amigos. Choco con alguien casi al salir de la cocina, le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y la otra persona cayó al suelo, era un hombre, está arreglándose el pelo, llevaba una camisa que se le hizo endemoniadamente conocida. Levanto el rostro para verle y PAM.

Esos ojos verdes de nuevo, sonrío ladinamente. Esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

Ho-holi ;A;! (¿?)

Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, YA SE QUE ESTA BIEN CHAFA ;AA;!

No me odien fue todo lo que pude pensar para este cap :c en realidad iba a ser otro final pero se me hizo sin chiste y muy extraño, así que el drama comienza a la de ya! Confusiones, dramas, comedia y cosos mas vendrán el próximo capitulo ;A;! estare subiendo cada Domingo un capitulo! Pero hoy se me hizo super tarde para subir ;AA;! Asi que, nos vemos el próximo cap! Gracias a todos los Review

**Panquequito**** – **Me encanta que Levi sea el enamorado ;A;! porque el que Eren sea el tontito enamorado, no me llena mucho el ojo y asi :cc asdf! Gracias! Espero no decepcionarte con esta continuación.

** - **¡Yo me declaro de que si eh sentido lo que Levi! Es muy bonito la verdad x'D! es desesperante, pero es super lindo y cosito y asi ;A;! ¡Muchas gracias! Muaaak *-* ¡ Cuidate tu tambieeen!

**ArminGamer**** – **Ohh muchas gracias o/o! ¿M-mi forma de escribir? Pero escrobo muy feo ;A; (?). Gracias 333

**Blue Lafrenze**** – **Siiiii x'D ¡UN RIVAILLE STALKER Y ASI IERUWIRUWEI! Sería endemoniadamente adorable que si no? ;A;! 3. ¡Ih, me gusta que te guste!

**Kibasdf**** – **Y león estúpido :c ah mentira x'D

¡Espero que les guste ;A;!

Chameleon Off


	3. Chapter IIi

Capitulo 3.

Te encontré.

_I found you, in the darkest hour__  
__I found you, in the pouring rain__  
__I found you, when I was all in need__  
__And your love pulled me back again__  
__Found your little river of pure emotions__  
__I found you, my only truth__  
__I found you, with the music playing_

_**The Wanted- I Found You.**_

Se miraron a los ojos, debían aceptar que se encontraban felices al mismo tiempo de encontrarse, aunque no fuera el encuentro que hubieran esperado.

Eren había bajado de la habitación con Annie, le llamo su hermano, según el sus padres ya iban a su casa y si no la encontraban la convertirían en una monje budista o algo por el estilo, así que antes que pasara la 'acción' tuvo que irse, ella le despidió en la puerta con un beso. ¡Ah! Claro, se llevó su botella de Whisky para dársela de recompensa a su hermano por avisarle y no dejarla morir sola. El chico acabo resignándose y girando en sus talones comenzó a caminar a la cocina para tomar una botella, su delicioso J & B se fue con aquella rubia cuando apenas llego a la mitad de esta.

Evadió gente con destreza, saludando y haciendo algunos pasos de baile para divertirse un poco, la cocina al parecer también estaba ruidosa, no le importo abrir la puerta y caminar dentro de ella sin siquiera echarle un vistazo, tuvo su premio por no ser cuidadoso cuando chocó contra algo o alguien, y cayó al suelo mareado. Ni siquiera podía levantarse, el suelo se movía en sus ojos y parecía jugarle una broma por lo que se pasó la mano por el pelo 'arreglándolo' aunque en realidad lo dejo más alborotado de lo que ya lo tenía. Levanto con levedad la mirada para encontrarse con lo que había chocado, ¡Oh sorpresa! Unos ojos azules le saludaron, era _El. _¿Era posible acaso que se encontraran ambos en esa fiesta después de que hace unas horas se vieron en plena calle? Si, si lo era. Ahora mismo estaban los dos viéndose de nuevo, aunque claro ahora más de cerca, ahora podía estirar un poco el brazo y podía entonces tocarle. El pálido estiro su mano para ayudarle a levantarle, y el moreno no dudo ni un segundo para tomarle la mano como una clara excusa y levantarse del suelo que le golpeo el trasero en su caída.

Se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose detenidamente, el de ojos verdes le recorrió con la mirada y luego paro sus ojos en los del contrario. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando sintió un empujón por la espalda y dio un paso hacia el frente, quedando aún más cerca del pálido que no se movió ni un centímetro, parecía que quisiera estar así de cerca, de nueva cuenta abrió la boca para poder decir algo, y de nueva cuenta le interrumpieron tomándole de la camisa desde su espalda, parecía que se aferraban a su camisa, así que dándole una pequeña sonrisa al de ojos azules se giró para ver quién era la persona que molestaba su encuentro con aquel muchacho, encontrándose con unos orbes negros, que ahora estaban perdidos.

-¿Mikasa?-

-Oh. . . ¡Eren! E-estabas aqu. . aqu. . .aquí. –

Contesto la muchacha tambaleándose, su voz se escuchaba distorsionada y hasta apagada, estaba borracha. . No, más que eso, súper borracha. El muchacho suspiro al recordar que ella había estado jugando 'Fondo' con Marco, Jean y Armin. De verdad que Mikasa no se medía en esas cosas.

-Ar. . Armuin se quedó dormido. . . En el sillón. . . Ma-Marco se llevó a Sheaan a bailar, y . . y-yo aquí est. .estoy –

Eren quiso reír al escuchar como la muchacha pronunciaba el nombre de sus amigos, arrastraba las letras como si su boca apenas pudiese moverse, o su lengua estuviera entumida, desprendía de su cuerpo un fuerte olor a Whisky y su boca apestaba a cigarro. Hizo una mueca al olerla y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la muchacha cayó sobre el quedándose dormida al instante. Su espalda choco con algo, dio una mirada rápida y observo que el muchacho parido de ojos azules no se había retirado, al parecer le esperaba. Pero ahora tenía un problema en el trasero llamado 'Mikasa borracha'. No podía dejar a su prima ebria tirada en el suelo de la cocina para irse con ese chico. . O bueno tal vez sí. . ¡No! ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Luego si le pasaba algo sería completamente su culpa. Tomo el brazo de la muchacha y se lo echo alrededor del cuello mientras la tomaba de la cintura, se mordió el labio al ver que se alejaría del chico que le esperaba pero, la familia es primero.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando sintió que le detenían, miro a su costado y observo como el mismo muchacho de ojos que hipnotizan se ponía el otro brazo de su prima alrededor del cuello y posaba el brazo alrededor de la cintura de esta con una botella de Whisky en la mano, la cual le rozaba el brazo con levedad. También observo como este le sonreía con levedad ¡Iba a ayudarle! ¡No se separarían!

Eren le regalo una sonrisa amplia al muchacho que se quedó pasmado con aquella linda mueca, comenzaron a caminar los dos con lentitud y cuidado, evitando a la gente, evitando que les jalaran a bailar o de chocar contra algo o alguien. Al llegar al pie de la escalera Eren le hizo una señal con la cabeza a su acompañante para que ambos subieran por ellas, este asintió y comenzaron el ascenso. Las escaleras al igual que toda la casa estaba atascada de gente, algunas bailando, otras hablando y la mayoría besándose o teniendo sus encuentros sexuales en tríos y hasta cuartetos. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final de la escalera y caminaron por el pasillo de habitaciones. Este estaba algo despejado, no había mucha gente, y Eren estaba agradecido de ello. Al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, se sacó la llave de esta del pantalón y la metió en la chapa, abrió la puerta a como pudo, y entraron de lado puesto que la puerta no era tan grande.

Se apuraron a tirar a Mikasa en la cama, literalmente. Quien no se movió, en la posición que la dejaron en la cama así se quedó, el moreno suspiro con lentitud sentándose al pie del colchón. Sintió un olor peculiar en la ropa y se olio a sí mismo. ¡Bravo! Mikasa le había dejado la ropa impregnada de olor a alcohol, cigarro y sudor. Formo una mueca de molestia y miro a su costado donde el otro muchacho había tomado asiento y estaba abriendo la botella de Whisky. Este quien sintió la mirada del otro, levanto la cabeza y clavo sus ojos en los del contrario, Eren sonrió con suavidad.

-Yo. . . Soy Eren Jaeger. –

Asintió mientras hablaba sin perderle de vista. Estaba impaciente por saber cómo era el nombre de aquel misterioso muchacho quien al parecer estaba algo interesando en él, al escuchar su nombre este asintió y le dio un pequeño trago a la botella para luego estirar la mano hasta el de ojos verdes.

-Rivaille. –

Pronuncio con una voz ronca que sin duda hizo que Eren se estremeciera y suspirara, le tomo la mano de manera torpe y la estrecho, duraron unos minutos de esa manera, con las manos tomadas mirándose a los ojos, Rivaille le decía con la mirada que continuara su presentación, al parecer quería saber más de aquel joven de nombre Eren y sin duda le asusto un poco, nunca había dejado que su corazón le manejara, siempre su cerebro dominaba y le daba órdenes a todo su cuerpo, pero al parecer con el solo hecho de tomarle la mano al moreno o estar a su lado, su corazón se volvía más grande, más poderoso y mandaba en su cuerpo. Separo su mano con pesar, pero la adrenalina que ahora corría por su cuerpo le obligaba a jalar al joven y comerle la boca, el rostro, las mejillas, el cuello, el pecho, todo el cuerpo. Estúpido alcohol.

-¿Vives en Shiganshina? –

Se atrevió a preguntar el de cabellera negra, tenía curiosidad, no le había visto antes ¿o sí? Aunque bueno, no es como si el saliera mucho o fuera muy social, su grupo de amigos se reducía a Petra, Hanji, Gunter, Erd, Irvin y Aurou. Aunque también a su pequeño grupo se añadía Mike y su pareja Nanaba. Pero aun así no les hablaba con mucha confianza o en demasía. Así que si el muchacho vivía de verdad en Shiganshina, no estaría muy sorprendido.

-Sí, bueno hoy me mude acá, era de Trost. –

Abrió los ojos un poco más al escucharle ¡Un chico de Trost! De la gran ciudad. ¿Qué mierda hacía en un lugar como Shiganshina después de vivir en el gran Trost? Rayos que la curiosidad le mataba, pero no quería acosarlo con preguntas, además que no sabía cómo formularlas, se sentía cohibido por primera vez en su vida.

-Vine para acá porque estudiare en la preparatoria Wall María. –

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? Después de todo Wall María ofrece el pase casi asegurado a la universidad más prestigiada del país.

-Yo estudio en la Wall Rose. –

Eren abrió mucho sus ojos al ver a un verdadero universitario de Wall Rose. ¡A él podría preguntarle cosas de la universidad! O tal vez él podría ayudarle en materias o algo por el estilo. Le sonrío con suavidad y asintió, ah el rostro fino del muchacho de nombre Rivaille es tan hermoso que no puede despegar los ojos de el, aunque quiera.

-Y. . ¿Dónde estás viviendo? –

'Porque si no tienes donde quedarte, te ofrezco mi casa, puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama, juro que seré amable.' Sí, algo así tenía pensado en decir Rivaille. Pero luego la lengua se le quedo amarrada, el de ojos verdes miro a rededor y palpo la cama con lentitud.

-Bueno, esta es mi casa. Solo que mis amigos la invadieron por esta noche. –

Soltó una pequeña risita en de ojos verdes, el contrario le dio una trago al Whisky para acallar su tenue risa y asintió, el alcohol le estaba llegando a la cabeza, en cualquier momento saltaría sobre el muchacho.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Estás viviendo solo? –

-Sí. . Ellos tienen empleo en Trost y no pueden abandonarlo. Así que me mandaron a vivir solo. –

Rivaille comenzó a acercarse mientras el moreno hablaba de cosas triviales de su hogar, como que estuvo todo el día limpiando, que sus amigos lo raptaron, que no va a estar muy solo después de todo, que la chica que subieron por las escaleras es su prima y más cosas que el muchacho ponía atención y no al mismo tiempo. El moreno hablaba mientras miraba a la pared de enfrente, evadiendo los ojos azules que sin duda le harían perder la cabeza, movía con levedad las manos e ignoraba el hecho de que su acompañante se acercaba a el de manera peligrosa. Se estremeció al sentir un tibio beso en su cuello y giro el rostro con lentitud para encontrar al muchacho de ojos azules besándole el cuello con lentitud, dejando un camino de besos húmedos en él, Eren solo pudo soltar un pequeño suspiro y Rivaille se dio cuenta de que Eren le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Se acercó con lentitud a los labios del menor con claras intenciones de probar algo más que solo su dulce cuello. Eren no se movía, se había quedado paralizado él también quería besarlo, pero sin saber por qué no podía moverse, era como si fuese a dar su primer beso de nuevo, y ni siquiera cuando lo dio se puso tan nervioso a como lo estaba en ese mismo momento. Y el tiempo se detuvo cuando los cálidos labios del mayor le rosaban los propios con delicadeza y poco a poco los tomaban de una forma cuidadosa, como si no quisiera lastimarlo, pero al mismo tiempo desesperada, y es que así se sentía Rivaille, desesperado por besarlo, se preguntaba si sería tan dulce como él pensaba que lo eran, y en efecto, lo era. Movía los labios a un ritmo normal pero al mismo tiempo salvaje, Eren ladeaba la cabeza y de manera inesperada el de ojos azules metió su lengua en la cavidad bucal del moreno explorando aquellos lugares en los que su curiosidad le mataba y le retorcía la mente. Tanteaba con su lengua todo lo que podía hasta encontrar a la lengua del muchacho y comenzó una pelea con ella, era deliciosa esa sensación que ambos estaban experimentando. Realmente la sentían como si fuera el primer beso que daban en su vida. Rivaille poso la mano libre de botella o cualquier cosa en la mejilla del menor atrayéndolo más a sí mismo, evitando que se separara.

El aire comenzaba a faltar y ambos se tuvieron que alejar por unos momentos para que sus pulmones tomaran de su delicioso oxígeno, se miraron a los ojos, Rivaille admiro la imagen que tenía frente a él, juro que la guardaría por siempre en su corazón, un Eren con ojos verdes muy abiertos, brillando atontados y deslumbrados al mismo tiempo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas de una manera tan adorable que solo Eren podía hacer, con sus labios rosados entreabiertos y húmedos. Sin duda ese muchacho era una belleza, una belleza hecha para él, solo para él. Sonrió ladinamente para volverse a cercar al moreno, pensando en tomar los labios de este de nueva cuenta y disfrutar de su dulce sabor de café y whisky combinado.

Pero no conto con que Eren se fuera de espaldas a la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta. ¿Se quedó dormido? Arqueo la ceja mientras se acercaba al muchacho quien al parecer había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Ahora que estaba solo se dio la libertad de reír, ¡Rayos que ese muchacho le parecía adorable! Mira que quedarse dormido en mitad de algo importante, pero bueno, se lo perdonaría, pensó en levantarse y retirarse, ahora tenía su premio de la noche junto a una buena botella de Whisky. Sabía cosas del chico, como que estudiaría en Wall María y que vivía en esta casa, así que podría acosarlo un poco. Antes de levantarse dirigió su boca al cuello del joven donde dejo una marca rojiza que duraría días en quitarse. Sonrió para sí mismo, tomo la llave con la que el joven abrió la puerta anteriormente y camino a la salida, no dejaría que nadie entrara a aquella habitación donde había dejado al moreno descansando. . .Y a la borracha esa. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, metió la llave a la chapa y se fijó si había quedado cerrada, sonrió satisfecho al ver si, había quedado cerrada. Su moreno no tendría incomodidades en su sueño y no habría visitas nocturnas no deseadas. Se agacho y paso la llave por la abertura que queda de la puerta al suelo.

Ahora sí podría retirarse cómodamente, bajo las escaleras con lentitud, no había ya nada que pudiera perturbar su tranquilidad. Estaba satisfecho, su noche había dado frutos, salió de la casa sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos quienes bailaban entre la gente, con paso tranquilo camino calle abajo para dirigirse a su casa que estaba a unas calles , su figura se perdió entre las sombras de las casas y los puestos que aún estaban en algunas calles.

Despertó, abrió los ojos con lentitud acostumbrándolos a la luz de sol que se colaba por la ventana, se levantó, tenía las piernas entumidas, se quedó dormido al pie de la cama, con las piernas colgando. Se quedo sentado, recordano lo que paso antes de que se quedara dormido gracias al cansancio y las copas que tenia de mas. A ver, estaba el trayendo a Mikasa al cuarto, giro el rostro para ver que Mikasa seguía en la misma posición en la que la habían dejado, se puso de pie tambaleante para ver si su prima no murió, y soltó una risa al escuchar un ronquido de esta. Luego se recargo en la pared para volver a pensar, él se quedó en el cuarto. . Con Rivaille. Y hablaron, y se besaron.

Ya para cuando recordó esto Eren estaba completamente rojo y tapándose la boca para no soltar un grito emocionado. Guío la mirada al suelo donde miro la resplandeciente llave con la que había abierto la puerta y sonrío al ver que Rivaille se había tomado la molestia de cerrar la puerta. Se agacho a tomarla y cuando se levantó de nuevo camino al baño a lavarse la cara y verse en el espejo. . Y pudo verla, abrió los ojos de sobre manera al ver en su cuello una marca roja, la toco con los dedos y se mordió el labio para acallar una risa estúpida que quería salir. Salio del baño dando brincos de felicidad, camino. . .No, brinco al armario y saco ropa, volvió a brincar hasta el baño listo para darse una buena ducha, se quitaría el horrible olor a cerveza que se cargaba.

Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille. Rivaille.

Eso era todo lo que había en su cabeza. Solo un nombre, el nombre de _**Él.**_ Ah, maldición ahora parecía un niño pequeño, estúpido e inmaduro. Pero no le importo, siguió dando brincos de emoción aunque estuviera dentro de la regadera, tampoco le importo el resbalón y la caída al suelo que se dio puesto que el suelo estaba resbaloso. Nadie, ni nada podría arruinarle ese día. Así que así feliz de la vida, salió de la ducha con ropa limpia, unos pantalones de pitillo negros, una camisa de resaque gris, un par tenis color negro. Camino al espejo donde se sacudió el cabello y se puso una gorra gris en la cabeza, una de tantas de su colección aun guardada en su maleta. Camino hasta la ebria de su prima y la empujo de la cama, haciendo que cayera al suelo, le comenzó a martillar la cabeza, y aunque le dolía se tomó una de las pastillas que llevaba en su maletín. Oh si , Jaeger estaba más preparado que nada. Miro como la muchacha levantaba la cabeza, le tiro la caja de pastillas y le dio un vaso de agua.

-Ten, tómatela y ve a casa. Apestas, ¿sabes? –

La muchacha hizo un puchero y acepto el vaso de agua, solo pudo ver como su primo salía de la habitación sin siquiera voltearla a ver. ¿Qué había pasado?

Y ahora el chico se encontraba despertando gente al mero estilo 'Jaeger' exacto, tirándolos al suelo de donde estuvieran acostados. De un sillón, de la mesa, si estaban en el suelo, los subía a algo y luego los tiraba, pero como ya estaba bañado y olía bien los tentaba con el palo de la escoba, aprovechando el parecido de este con una zona genital de los varones se los ponía en la boca a los chicos, o los tentaba con ellos, a Jean le dio un palazo en el estómago y a Marco solo lo movió. No tenía nada contra marco así que solo le hablo suave. Poco a poco la casa se fue quedando sola, a todos los mando a casa, parecía una caminata zombie. A los minutos se quedó en el centro de la habitación, tsk ahora tendría que limpiar de nueva cuenta.

Tardo casi seis horas en la horrible tarea de limpiar, recordó que no había comido nada y camino a la cocina, se hizo algo rápido y subió a la habitación, ahora todo estaba limpio. Encendió el ordenador y abrió su Facebook, mirando muchas fotos de lo que había sido la fiesta que se hizo en su casa. También vio estados completamente graciosos como el de.

**Jean Kirschstein**

Puta cruda del demonio. . Y aquí viene el típico 'no lo vuelvo a hacer'.

_Hace 12 minutos_

**Me gusta Comentar**

_A diez personas les gusta esto._

**Marco Bodt**

Eso dijiste el domingo pasado.

_Hace 9 minutos_ . **Me gusta **

**Connie Springer**

Claro, claro, 'no lo vuelves a hacer' ¡Como si me lo fuera a creer! Es más, el próximo fin ¿Nos vamos al Colossal'S? Habrá barra libre.

_Hace 9 minutos . _**Me gusta**

**Jean Kirschstein**

¡NOS VAMOS AL COLOSSAL'S EL SABADO! Jajaja. O el viernes. Hay que planear algo épico para el próximo fin de semana.

_Hace 7 minutos ._ **Me gusta**

**Berthold Fubar**

¡Pinches alcohólicos! Pero si nos vamos al Colossal's.

_Hace 6 minutos . _**Me gusta**

**Reiner Braun**

El sábado hay que ir a comer todos, hay que hacer una barbacoa.

_Hace 5 minutos ._ **Me gusta**

**Connie Springer**

¡Es verdad! Hay que aprovechar que esta [Eren Jaeger] con nosotros ahora.

_Hace 4 minutos ._ **Me gusta**

**Jean Kirschstein**

O sea que el próximo fin es borrachera doble, señores.

_Hace 3 minutos ._ **Me gusta**

**Connie Springer**

En efecto mi queridísimo cara de caballo.

_Hace 2 minutos ._ **Me gusta**

**Jean Kirschstein**

Jodete Connie, ¿Cuál cara de caballo pues?

_Hace 1 minuto ._ **Me gusta**

**Sasha Braus**

¿Habrá comida?

_Hace 1 minuto ._ **Me gusta**

**Berthold Fubar**

Claro Sasha, barbacoa gratis (¿?).

_Hace un momento_ . **Me gusta**

Soltó una risa, estos tipos apenas se reponían de la cruda y ya estaban planeando la próxima, aunque podría encontrarse con _Él._ Sonrió de manera tonta pensando en su próximo encuentro, les contesto en el estado puesto que le habían etiquetado, suspiro. Paso el tiempo en Facebook, hablándole a gente, paso también a Youtube poniendo su música favorita o viendo videos triviales, paso el tiempo y miro el reloj. Era tarde, y si no se acostaba ya no podría despertar en la mañana, así que apago el computador, se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama, recordando si cerró todas las puertas de la casa, y claro que lo había hecho. Apago la luz y sus ojos poco a poco, se fueron cerrando. En su cabeza revivió el momento del beso una y otra vez, sonriendo de manera infantil. Mañana sería su primer día de instituto. Tal vez, solo tal vez se lo cruzaría y entonces podría sentir como el oxígeno llegaba hasta sus pulmones y lo vitalizaba. Se quedó dormido a los segundos, esperando como el tiempo pasara.

¡Hoooooli! Subiendo tarde como siempre ;AA;!

Perdonarme gente a mi(¿?) Pero es que hasta ahorita me agarro la inspiración y así, no sabía bien que rollo ponerle a la historia, pero ya, ya. Este rumbo que le di me gusta mas que el otro en el que tenia planeado que Riren tuvieran ya saben ustedes(¿?) Pero se me hizo muy pronto, y no se , muy tonto. Asi que solo puse un besho :3! A mi se me hace mas tierno de esta manera tres (¿?). Por cierto cuando escribi los nombres de Jean y Armin de manera incorrecta fue adrede eh! xDDD lo puse como mas o menos Mikasa los pronuncio, me dio risa ._.! xD

¡Espero que les gusteeeeeee! Esta chafa lo se ;A;!

Nos vemos el próximo domingo 3.

Bye bye.

Chameleon Off

.


	4. Capitulo IV

Capitulo 4

**Quiero verle.**

Se levantó temprano, más temprano de lo que pensó levantarse ese día. Como si fuera mediodía se levantó de un brinco de su mullida cama, tomo su uniforme y entro al baño, se dio una ducha, una rápida y fría ducha. Se vistió dentro del baño aunque sabía bien que tenía toda la casa para andar desnudo o cambiarse en donde quisiera. Pero también recordaba que sus amigos podían aparecer en cualquier momento y era mejor estar preparado. El uniforme que iba a portar consistía en un pantalón blanco con un cinto color negro, una camisa tipo polo con el logo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Un perfecto emblema gris, con dos espadas que se cruzan entre sí, de gris y negro. Se calzo un par de Van's negros y camino a su tocador, se miró al espejo y se sacudió el cabello, lo despeino para dejarlo en su propio 'estilo' aunque no era un estilo en realidad, Eren Jaeger nunca se peina señores, solo lo esconde tras el término 'estilo'. Se puso desodorante y perfume. Ahora si era Eren Jaeger, no un chico adormilado.

Tomo la mochila negra que descansaba al lado de la cama y bajo a la cocina, encendió el televisor y apareció en la pantalla una película la cual no conocía en realidad pero le dio curiosidad por lo que dejo el canal. Se sirvió apenas un plato de cereal de la marca Corn Flakes, y no se sirvió mucho en realidad, no tenía hambre, pero su madre le tenía prohibido comenzar un día sin tener algo en el estómago. El plato de cereal duro mucho en la mesa, así servido, con la leche, y el solo miraba el plato, ah su estómago estaba revuelto, no quería comer nada, se levantó de la mesa, tomo el plato y lo vacío en el lavamanos deshaciéndose de aquella cosa llamada comida que no se había dado el lujo de probar. No había cenado el día anterior, su estómago gruñía pero por dios no sentía el estómago completamente cómodo como para probar bocado, sentía que si comía algo vomitaría, se pondría pálido y se vería como un zombie, y Eren Jaeger no se vería de esa manera hoy, no hoy. Ese día tenía que estar reluciente. Ese día podía volver a ver a Rivaille y no iba a permitir verse mal, debía causarle una buena impresión, que aquel chico se sintiera como aquel día que le dio ese beso que lo atonto tanto que callo dormido, ah nunca olvidaría ese día. Aun le sobrara tiempo, por lo que tomo asiento frente a la televisión, viendo sin ver la película, en realidad se puso a divagar en el momento especial, en un momento en el que Rivaille y él se vieran de nuevo, se lo imagino de una manera tan mágica, que sin querer estaba abrazando un cojín y sonreía como un total imbécil.

-Ah – Pensaba – Que hermoso sería verlo una vez más. –

Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y dejo de estrujar al pobre cojín que sufría las consecuencias de un ataque amor de Eren. No duro mucho frente a la televisión puesto que llamaron a la puerta, y aunque fuera algo imposible, su mente le transporto a un momento en donde Rivaille fuera la persona quien tocaba la puerta con tal desesperación, entonces el abriría con una amplia sonrisa y se regalarían un gran abrazo, uno de esos abrazos donde el aliento se van, hace que tu nombre se pierda entre cosas irrelevantes en ese espacio que se llama mente y te hace sentir seguro. Con aquello en la mente se levantó de un salto del sofá con rapidez y a casi zancadas llego frente a la puerta, porto su mejor sonrisa y abrió. Como deseaba ver aquellos ojos azules y esa piel blanca acompañada de cabello negro y de esa estatura pequeña ¡Pero que adorable! Pero aquella sonrisa no duro mucho, esta se desvaneció por completo al ver quien estaba en la puerta, aunque efectivamente era una piel blanca y cabellos negros, esta figura tenia ojos asiáticos, estatura alta y pechos. Sin duda no era quien esperaba, Mikasa estaba parada en la puerta con su típica mirada congelada, mirándole de pies a cabeza, buscando algún rasguño, golpe, algo para cortar cabezas, pero sin embargo no encontró nada, aun así se sonrojo ¿desde cuándo Eren era tan lindo? Quiso golpearse a sí misma por pensar en aquellas cosas mientras recorría con la mirada a su adorado primo. Ah que bien se miraba de color blanco, ¡Basta Mikasa, Basta!

Eren simplemente le restó importancia, no era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a aquellas miradas que solo Mikasa le daba, dirigió la mirada a un rubio que estaba detrás de la chica, este saludo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, más que nada un ademan para irse, el moreno asintió caminando dentro de la casa de nuevo, apagando la televisión a su paso, el aire acondicionado de la sala, las luces y tomando la mochila para colgársela en la espalda y salir de la casa, cerro con llave y se las guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

-Que tranquilidad- Pensó mirando a los lados, buscando a los demás.

Se le hacía raro que alrededor no estuviera aquella rubia pegoste, o el gran cara de caballo junto a su mejor amigo, el pelón divertido, la estomago sin fondo, la chica me rio de todo me rio de ti, Candy Candy o la pareja de hombres de acero. Se rasco la nuca ¿ya se habían ido? ¿O tal vez siguen con la resaca? Se rio para sus adentros, si eso era entonces se iba a reír mucho, miro a su amigo y se acercó a él.

-Hey, ¿y los demás? ¿Se los trago la tierra, o qué? –

Armin soltó una pequeña carcajada y ladeo la cabeza sonriéndole divertido, ¿Cómo se le ocurría eso a Eren? Comenzó a caminar mientras Eren y Mikasa le seguían de cerca, también observo como esta se aferraba del brazo de el de ojos verdes, como ya era costumbre. Al castaño en realidad no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello, por parte de Mikasa y de Annie. De vez en cuando Christa también le tomaba del brazo, pero ella lo hacía de una manera delicada, suave y hasta cariñosa. No como si se lo fueran a robar, a matar o algo así como lo hacían el par de locas que tenía por prima y amiga.

-Los demás están en Burger King, a Sasha se le antojo una orden grande de papas fritas, tú la conoces, así que ahora están allá o si no ella se iba a poner de un humor lamentable hasta el almuerzo. – Explico el de ojos azules.

El moreno se rio de manera calmada, ah esa Sasha, no le extrañaba para nada que ella quisiera comer aunque fueran casi las seis de la mañana. Lo único que había en la cabeza de esa morena era 'Comida' solamente eso. Y aunque pareciera extraño, a Eren le parecía lindo, algo adorable, pero aun así Eren no se explicaba como aquella chica glotona de mirada inocente y actitud despreocupada había terminado en su cama. Si, Eren había hecho que esa muchacha cayera en sus redes, y no, no lo había hecho porque le gustara, sino porque Jean lo reto, y su orgullo no se iba a ir al caño por una tonta apuesta, así que hizo que la muchacha se enredara en las sabanas con él, haciéndolo quedar entre sus amigos como el 'Irresistible Jaeger' o más apoditos estúpidos que Berthold y Connie se encargaron de crear en tonos de burla. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al establecimiento de paredes de cristal que portaba un gran cartel con el nombre de 'Burger King', al entrar a este el olor a comida rápida le golpeo el rostro haciendo que su estómago diera un vuelco y unas horribles ganas de vomitar se apoderaran de él, pero aun así logro quedarse parado y caminar a una esquina del lugar donde varios chicos estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa comida, chicos que nunca podría confundir.

-¡Eren, llegaste! –

Antes que pudiese darse cuenta, una rubia estaba frente a él y le sonreía mientras un sonrojo se coloreaba en su rostro, y claro como el gran Eren Mujeriego Jaeger, al instante este le acaricio la mejilla y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, sonrisa que Annie nunca en su vida podría olvidar. Fue jalado a la mesa y tomo asiento entre Armin y Annie. Le pasaron el menú que aún estaba en la mesa, lo tomo con ambas manos y paso la mirada en las distintas comidas que servían en aquel lugar, no tenía hambre, lo menos que quería hacer era comer, miro a los demás, estos ya estaban comiendo, todos menos el, Mikasa, Armin y por alguna extraña razón Annie. Volvió la mirada a la carta y se mordió el labio, solo pidió un refresco y una orden chica de papas fritas. No quería echarles a perder el desayuno a sus amigos así que solo pidió eso, la rubia a su lado pidió una ensalada y un refresco de naranja, al parecer se había hecho vegetariana o algo así. Desde hace semanas no se sacaba de la mente el que 'estaba gorda' aunque claramente esto era una completa mentira, pero bueno, no se iba a meter en lo que no le importa. Cuando les trajeron la comida se limitó a comer mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás.

-O sea, ¿Qué pedo? Mi mama me dijo que no me comprara el nuevo disco de Skrillex, que porque puedo descargarlo de internet. No entiende que no es lo mismo. – Expreso Ymir mientras tomaba de su refresco y miraba a su comida con expresión de completa indignación.

-¡Te comprendo! Mama no me dejara ir al concierto de Avenged Sevenfold que porque puedo verlo en vivo desde mi computador. – Contesto el alto.

-Quiero el nuevo IPhone, pero mi papa me dijo que me esperara a que le llegara un depósito el próximo mes. – Christa susurro mientras comía su hamburguesa con lentitud.

-Puedo conseguírtelo bien barato, Christa. –

-¿De verdad, Connie?! -

-Pero claro, ¡Estás hablando con el genio de la tecnología y con el tipo de un millón de contactos! –

-¡Ay, muchas gracias de verdad! –

-Esta patata está más chica que esta, pediré un rembolso. –

-No creo que debas hacer eso, Sasha, sería estúpido. –

-¡Pero Marco, mira esta es más pequeña! –

-Sasha, eres imposible. –

-Jean, eres malo.-

-Oh, ya está el iOS 7.0.3 –

-Reiner, deja el IPad al menos para comer. –

-Ya voy mama. –

-¡Reiner! No soy tu madre. –

-Ya, calma el trasero Annie.-

-Chicos, ya viene mi cumpleaños, así que hay que ir pensando en que hacer ese día-

-Es verdad, Jean. . Tu cumpleaños ya viene, tenemos que hacer ese día épico. –

-Lo se Bertoldito, lo sé. Así que ¿Por qué no empezamos a ver que conseguimos? –

-Creo que en esas fechas mis padres saldrán, y ya saben mi casa es grande, tiene piscina, varios cuartos y un gran patio, además así te pago por el regalo del año pasado en mi cumpleaños ¿recuerdas? ¡El Samsung Galaxy Ace en su esplendor! –

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me debes ese favor! Y claro que acepto tu propuesta, tu casa es la más grande de entre nosotros y la mas alejada, así no tendremos problemas con vecinos o esas cosas. –

-Es cierto, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, déjenmelo a mí 'CONNIESTER' hare que todos en Shiganshina atiendan a tu fiesta, la mejor de estos meses. –

-¿Por qué no la del año? –

-Nadie supera el cumpleaños de Connie, mi queridísimo caballo. –

-Jodete Ymir. –

-Me amas. –

Eren no prestaba atención, estaba en su mundo, en su frágil mundo, su mirada se perdía en el color de la papa que tenía en la mano, no había comido, estaba considerando pasárselas a Sasha ella no las desperdiciaría, en cambio el sí.

-Eren, no has comido nada. ¿Desayunaste en casa?-

-No Mikasa, no desayune. . –

-Entonces ¿Por qué no comes? ¿No quieres mi hamburguesa? Es de res-

-No gracias Mikasa, no tengo hambre. –

-Pero Eren. . . –

-No quiere tu comida, déjalo en paz ¿de acuerdo? –

Mikasa miro con un profundo rencor a Annie quien seguía comiendo, claro sin quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba molesta, sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno, y con lo que dijo la mesa se quedó en silencio, Annie había estado de mal humor desde la mañana. Cuando todos quedaron en ir a Burger King llamaron a Eren pero al parecer no contestaba su celular, así que Armin y Mikasa se ofrecieron a ir por al a su casa, Annie también quiso ir, quería ver a su Eren recién levantado como aquella vez, pero la oriental le negó aquello argumentando que sería mas rápido si solo iban el rubio y ella. Claro la de ojos azules no le pareció aquello, ¿Cómo iba a permitir que esa tipa e metiera entre ella y Eren? Por favor, que no la haga reír. La de ojos azules no tuvo ni siquiera el tiempo de responder cuando Berthold apareció y se la llevo antes de que comenzara la pelea de gatas, sin Eren y sin barro como comento Jean entre risas para calmar el ambiente. Al parecer la muchacha no había olvidado aquello y por tal atacaba a la de cabellos negros de tal manera, el moreno se tomó la cabeza y las miro a ambas, suspiro y le paso las papas a Sasha quien se había acabado las de ella.

-Ten Sasha. . No tengo ganas de comer, cómelas tú.-

-¿Estás seguro Eren? –

-Lo estoy, vamos, provecho.-

Sasha dirigió su mirada a Mikasa, ella no quería salir en problemas, la oriental solo le sonrió un poco, indicándole que no había problema, a los minutos que la glotona como Eren le llamaba termino las papas todos se levantaron con los refrescos que aún no terminaban en la mano.

Llegaron a la escuela antes de que alguien pudiera decir 'Pollo hervido', los refrescos vacíos y con dejes de flojera.

-Eren, ¿Qué es lo que te toca primero? – Christa se acercó al mientras los demás hablaban con algunos alumnos de la escuela, Eren saco de su bolsillo un papel y lo abrió.

-Matemáticas. . O eso creo que dice-

Christa arrugo el ceño al ver que el pobre papelito estaba todo arrugado por haber estado en el bolsillo de Jaeger, pero también sonrió al ver que la clase que seguía iba con ella. Así que antes de que se dieran cuenta los demás, ella tomo a Eren de la mano y lo dirigió al salón, ya faltaban pocos minutos para que la campana sonara y ella quería sentarse con el de ojos verdes.

-¡Hey, Eren!-

-¡Miren es Eren! –

- E. . Es Eren. . ¿Creen que pueda salir con él? –

-Eren, hay una fiesta el sábado y. . –

-¿Eren está saliendo con Christa? –

-¡Están saliendo! ¡Están saliendo! –

-¡¿Son novios?! Ay madre mía, ya lo sabía, esos dos tenían que estar juntos, por algo son tan populares. –

Eren se hacía de oídos sordos mientras se dejaba jalar por Christa, la rubia también ignoraba a todos, solo saludaba cuando alguien le saludaba, Eren por su parte solo sonreía un poco, su maldito estomago le daba vueltas y ni siquiera sabía el por qué, solo quería tranquilizarse. Entro con Christa al salón de clases y se sentó a su lado, su estómago dejo de moverse de manera estúpida y entonces pudo hablar con la muchacha con tranquilidad.

Claro que no sabía que a las afueras de la preparatoria el 'rumor' de Eren con Christa seguía corriendo por los pasillos y hasta en los patios. La preparatoria y la Universidad quedan del mismo camino, casi pegadas. Son edificios diferentes pero en la misma área, mismo comedor, misma cancha. Los alumnos de ambas escolaridades conviven, aunque no en realidad. Los preparatorianos se juntan con los de sus clases y los universitarios se juntan entre ellos. Pero más que nada los de la universidad tienen que pasar a fuerzas por los patios del edificio P-WM para llegar a U-WR donde están los edificios de universidad. Patio que se encontraba lleno de preparatorianos emocionados por la gran noticia que 'Eren Jaeger' se mudó por fin a Shiganshina y que ahora al parecer la hermosa Christa y el salían juntos, o al menos eso miraron por los pasillos. El rumor iba de boca en boca con tal rapidez que empezó a ser un tema en los edificios de U-WR, y también llego al área de medicina, donde cierto pelinegro estaba sentado junto a Erd quien terminaba la tarea de Cirugia II que les habían dejado por el fin de semana y que claramente no término. El de ojos azules se encontraba relajado, movía el lapicero entre sus dedos, miraba a la ventana, estaban en el tercer piso y su vista daba a los patios de la P-WM donde se encontraban montones de gente, se dejó llevar por la vista de los árboles, del sonido del viento y se quedó ido. Claro hasta que llego un par de chicas, un par de chicas que sinceramente el no conocía aunque fueran en la misma clase, nunca les hablaba, estas se sentaron en las butacas frente a ellos y comenzaron a hablar, era un chisme. Bufo con lentitud, no era que no le gustara el chisme, pero en realidad le importaba poco, no le importaba si fulanita engañaba a sutanito con aquellito. Alrededor de las chicas se empezó a juntar más gente, y ahora el soltó una pequeña risa, valla, universitarios interesados en chismes de preparatorianos. Ah, que estupidez. Volvió a mirar a los edificios de P-WM. Allá debía de estar el ¿cierto? En el almuerzo iría a buscarlo, si, le daría una sorpresa, quería ver esos ojos verdes tan bonitos de nuevo y también probar de nueva cuenta sus labios. Ah iba a abrazarlo, ese estúpido chiquillo le había hecho algo en realidad, ¿le habría puesto algo al Whisky? No, no fue eso. . Estaba seguro, no podía esperar, realmente no podía esperar, él quería. . .

-Hey ¿Escucharon las nuevas noticias? –

-No, ¿cuáles. .? –

-Al parecer Eren Jaeger se mudó a Shiganshina. . –

-Ya lo sabíamos, tonta. –

-¡No! Al parecer. . Está saliendo con Christa. –

-¿¡Christa?! ¿¡Christa Renz?! ¿La rubia bonita? –

-¡Si, al parecer los vieron caminando por el pasillo tomados de las manos! –

Él quería matar a ese hijo de la gran puta.

¿¡Que mierda habían dicho?! ¿¡Que él estaba saliendo con alguien que no era EL?! Tenían que están bromeando, de verdad deben de estar bromeando, Jaeger es de su propiedad, él lo marco. Tsk, si pensaba ese chiquillo que con eso se iba a rendir, estaba más que equivocado, no se rendiría, iba a sacar a cada participante de esa carrera a patadas, él y solamente él tenía el hermoso derecho de tocar al moreno, de besarlo, de abrazarlo ¡Hasta de hablarle! Ya vería, solo tenía que esperar dos horas para salir al almuerzo, lo buscaría por todos lados, y cuando lo encuentre, oh no sabe en lo que Jaeger se metió.

-Estúpido Jaeger. . . –

-¿Huh? ¿Levi, dijiste algo? –

-No, no dije nada. –

-Oh, bueno. –

-La respuesta es Hígado. –

-¡¿EH?! ¿¡NO ES VEJIGA?! –

En un movimiento de dedos el lapicero que tenía en sus manos se rompió a la mitad, estaba enfurecido, más que eso. En palabras más Rivaillescas. . Estaba 'emputecido'. Y se lo iba a demostrar, nadie juega con Rivaille. Nadie. Esa pequeña rubia se iba a enterar. Sonrió de lado para luego dejar el lapicero al lado de un Erd un tanto asustado por tal reacción.

-Solo espera. . . –

-¿Ri. . Rivaille?-

-La pregunta dos es Pulmón. –

-¿¡EHHH?! ¿¡QUE NO ES ULCERA?! .-

* * *

Ay, Hola ;A;!

PERDONENME LA VIDAAAAAAAAAAA! Pero es que este fin de semana, fue HORRIBLE. Realmente tuve mucho que hacer, y también en la semana, tenía tres exámenes, uno para diplomarme y dos de materias normales, así que ahí andaba matándome ;AA;! Lueeeguito, tenía dos presentaciones de tres canciones el sábado y el domingo junto a un bailable, tenía que hacer unos proyectos, ensayar a unas chicas y AGH se me fue la semana y yo sin escribir nada! HASTA EL DOMINGO QUE EMPECE Y AHORITA TERMINE, lo se soy un asco (¿?) este cap es como una introducción a lo que vendría siendo el drama! El próximo capítulo habrá mucho drama, beshos 3. Mucho Riren, lamento que este no tenga demasiado, pero lo estoy haciendo desde un punto realista, LAMENTO SI NO LES GUSTA, A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTO(?). Prometo darles un capitulo super largo el próximo domingo, desde ahorita me pondré a escribir ;AAA;! LOS QUIERO 3 3 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME ;AAA;!

Chameleon Off


	5. Chapter V

Capitulo 5

Te necesito

He walks away,  
the sun goes down,  
He takes the day but I'm grown,  
And in your way, in this blue shade,  
My tears dry on their own.

Amy Winehouse – Tears dry on their own.

Le dolía la cabeza, y le dolía mucho.

Antes de que apenas comenzaran las clases, el profesor al solo verlo le pidió que fuera a la sala de maestros, donde al parecer le darían algunas indicaciones acerca de sus materias, puesto que había entrado en noviembre, algo tenían que hacer para calificarle los meses anteriores. Así que hizo caso, no tenía ganas de replicar, ni siquiera sabía que replicar. Se levantó de la butaca dejando a una Christa algo molesta con las mejillas infladas y diciéndole adiós con la mano, salió del salón de clases acariciándose los sienes, ¿Qué le pasaba? Ay mierda. Al menos se salvó de las horribles matemáticas. No conocía bien la escuela, por lo que en veces se quedaba parado como idiota viendo cualquier cosa, admirando los grandes edificios, el pasto tan verde que le provocaba náuseas y ganas de vomitar, a su izquierda las grandes canchas de deportes, estaban los de futbol y atletismo, cada quien con su equipo, cada quien en su propio ejercicio, le gustaría probar el fútbol, pero no era muy bueno, así que solo suspiro y siguió al maestro quien ya iba casi a cuatro metros de distancia. Subieron por unas escaleras de caracol color mármol y llegaron al segundo piso en un instante, paso frente a una puerta color vino con un cartelito con 'Biblioteca' pintado en negro, ya sabía dónde quedaría el escondite de Armin. A unos pasos más se encontraba el aula de maestros, sin ningún tipo de prisa, el profesor y yo entramos, había más o menos unos cuatro maestros, a los cuales claro desconocía por completo, saludo, conocía al director de la preparatoria y a universidad, un tipo llamado Dalis algo. Y el encargado de la universidad un tipo llamado Pixis y el encargado de la preparatoria. . . Era, un tipo de mirada matona, calvo y no recordaba su nombre. Su cabeza le mataba.

-Bien, señor Jaeger, como usted sabe entro en un momento a la preparatoria donde los exámenes de semestre ya pasaron, así que tenemos que ver como lo calificaremos-

-Sí, me lo dijo el profesor. –

-Hemos decidido, que le dejaremos algunos proyectos para que los haga, con ellos le vamos a calificar el semestre pasado. –

Asintió mientras asimilaba lo que eso se trataba, tenía que hace un proyecto de cada materia, hacerlo de buena manera, correctamente, solo así podrían calificarlo. Tenía que esforzarse, o si no, sus calificaciones no serían buenas y posiblemente lo sacaran de la escuela. Si, la preparatoria era una de las más estrictas del país, él le había prometido a su mama que entraría a la Universidad, y eso haría. Haría que su mama estuviese orgullosa de él.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso en realidad, los profesores que estaban le explicaban a Eren acerca de los trabajos, como debía hacerlos, en que materiales, y él lo que hacía era apuntar todo lo que le decían, el sonido del timbre del almuerzo sonó hace 10 minutos, justo cuando a Eren le terminaron de dar las indicaciones. En total eran diez proyectos, tenía dos semanas para hacerlos todos, vaya. Salió de aquella sala obscura con olor a tabaco y algo de Whisky de antaño. Bien, eran diez proyectos, haría seis esta semana, hasta el viernes claro. El sábado lo tenía lleno de actividades, el domingo tal vez podría empezar uno, si, los haría entre semana, no quería a sus amigos rondando los trabajos que haría con sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Serian su maldita calificación, y si él quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre, era mejor mantener a los atolondrados lejos, pero muy lejos de ellos. Al único que le pediría ayuda seria a Marco y a Armin. De todos ellos son como los más aplicados, Marco en matemáticas y Armin en literatura y lenguas. Eran una especie de dioses, Armin porque se la llevaba leyendo, investigando, así era su rubio amigo, un curioso de todo, tenía amigos en la universidad sector de ciencias, por lo que tenía muchos conocimientos. Y Marco era un dios en matemáticas puesto que su padre era profesor de estas hace años. Sin dudar les pediría ayuda.

Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, estaba ido en sus pensamientos, organizando su tiempo para poder alcanzar a hacer todos los trabajos a tiempo, diez malditas materias que lo tendrían en su casa como un ermitaño. Bien, en cuanto llegara a casa haría el proyecto de Ingles, era su mejor materia. . . Esperen ¿A dónde va? Había muchos chicos por los pasillos, al parecer el hecho que ya llevaba diez minutos de almuerzo significaba que todos iban ya camino al comedor, o ya estaban ahí. Tsk, ¿sus amigos ya estarán allá? Su celular en su bolso izquierdo del pantalón vibro, al sacar su Iphone 5 observo como había un mensaje, al abrirlo observo que era de Christa diciéndole que todos iban camino al comedor, y una leve explicación de cómo llegar ahí. Suspiro con suavidad para encaminarse a donde supuestamente estaba el comedor, esperaba con ansias no perderse. Era lo que le faltaba.

Por otro lado, un hombrecito caminaba por los pasillos que conectaban la Universidad y la Preparatoria, no se miraba realmente obvio, el comedor era el lugar donde todos se reunían, contando a los preparatorianos y universitarios. Detrás del muchacho un grupo de casi cinco chicos le pisaban los talones, persiguiéndole, intentando evitar una masacre que los bañaría en sangre a todos.

-Ri. .Rivaille ¡Para! ¿A dónde vas tan apresurado? –

-A un lugar donde no te importa una mierda, cuatro ojos. –

La muchacha hizo un tenue puchero, ¿Qué planeaba el enano? ¿a quién quería romperle la cara? No, ¿¡A quien carajos quería matar?! Esa cara que se llevaba solo podía indicar aquello, apresuro el paso, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un poco más de lo que llevaba, un imponente rubio alto y 'mastodonte' como la castaña le llamaba, la paso y se paró frente al más bajito quien le fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, cejotas? –

-Rivaille. . Para esto, ¿Qué estas planeando? – El muchacho rubio pregunto en un suspiro, el más pálido le volvió a fulminar y planeo evitarlo, pero el rubio le tomo de los hombros e hizo que le mirara.

-Rivaille, dime que pasa.-

-Algo que en realidad a ninguno de ustedes les importa, así que si me disculpas estúpido entrometido, quita tus asquerosas manos de mí antes que te las corte. –

-Rivaille. –

-Erwin, suéltame antes que te rompa toda la puta madre. –

El rubio en un suspiro lo soltó, logrando que Rivaille lo asesinara con la mirada y le esquivara para seguir su camino, el cual el grupito que se llevaba atrás le siguiera como si fueran bebes patos siguiendo a su madre. Erwin se pasó la mano por el la frente, ¿Qué podía ser? El miraba a Rivaille casi como su hermano, no se explicaba que era aquello que estaba buscando, este sería un día cansado.

Eren caminaba por un pasillo, Rivaille por el otro. Cada quien tenía su mente en un lugar distinto. Eren pensaba con pesar todo el trabajo que debía hacer al solo llegar a casa, y Rivaille estaba ardiendo de ira. Eren con lentitud y hasta pesar se pasó la mano por el rostro, despabilándose, le dolía la cabeza, parecía que algo le martillaba, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, tal vez solo era un resfriado, quiso pensar el muchacho. Rivaille por su parte apretaba los puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano, ardiéndole, señalando que se lastimaba, su ceño dolía era la primera vez en años en que lo tenía tan apretado, era cansado. Ambos iban al mismo punto, Rivaille alzo la mirada para encontrarse con una piel morena y cabellos castaños, conociéndolo al instante apresuro el paso murmurando entre dientes su nombre con múltiples insultos. Los chicos que iban detrás del más bajito abrieron la boca con asombro mientras admiraban al chico de tez morena, era algo famoso entre los pasillos, pero ninguno le había conocido o confirmado los rumores de que aquel chico era tan lindo como se miraba. El de piel blanca estaba listo para gritarle, apretó el puño con furia, listo para entonces darle su merecido a ese desgraciado creído, ¿Quién mierda pensaba que era para engañarlo? .Bueno, no eran algo oficial, pero él se había ilusionado por una vez en su puta vida. No iba a dejar que eso se quedara así, aunque tuviera que golpear a los directores, a sus parientes, hasta el mismo presidente del país, no dejaría que ese mocoso idiota se largara con aquella puta. Comenzó a trotar levantando el brazo para estamparle el puño en el rostro a Jaeger.

-¡Jaeger! –

Un puño se estampo contra la mejilla rojiza y morena del muchacho de ojos verdes brillantes, y no, no fue Rivaille.

Eren fue golpeado en la mejilla y se golpeó con la pared, ahora mismo se encontraba algo atolondrado, perdido. Poso su mano en la mejilla y supo de lleno que estaba sangrando, de su boca salía aquel liquido con sabor metálico. Al levantar el rostro lo primero que observo fueron los rasgados ojos azules de ese chico que llevaba en su cabeza desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana. Le miraba confundido, con el puño a medio alzar, tenía el rostro descompuesto, los grisáceos azules viajaron hasta la boca del moreno donde salía una cantidad alarmante de líquido rojo, Rivaille quiso acercarse, quiso abrazarlo y limpiarle, y justo eso iba a hacer cuando otro puño se estrelló en el rostro del muchacho haciéndole perder el equilibrio y a los instantes caer al suelo donde su trasero cayó al suelo con un sonido violento. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un rubio de estatura promedio, ojos azules, piel blanca y un ceño fruncido. Lo conocía, claro que lo conocía, era Andrew Leonheardt, hermano de Annie. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese rubio hijo de puta? ¿Qué se creía ese bastardo? Ese tipo estaba loco, ahora le reventó la boca y la nariz. Lo iba a moler a golpes a ese pendejo, Eren Jaeger no era un debilucho, oh claro que no. En realidad no sabía en qué putas se había metido. Se levantó tambaleante y se puso frente a ese rubio oxigenado, demostraría quien era el que mandaba en ese lugar, se mostraría fuerte ante Rivaille, le demostraría que era un hombre fuerte que podía luchar por el cuándo fuera. Le miro de reojo, él estaba confundido se miraba a leguas, al igual que Eren al parecer quería saber la verdad detrás de todo ese maldito misterio que abundaba en el ambiente. La nariz le escocia, le dolía, le ardía. Al igual que con su mejilla, pero eso podía esperar, no se iba a quedar como estúpido mientras lo molían a golpes.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Leonhardt?-

-¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿¡Que mierda me pasa?! Eres un cínico Jaeger. –

-¿Eh? . . . ¿De qué mierda hablas?-

-Es increíble que te hagas el que no sabes. –

Eren enarco la ceja con alta curiosidad, ¿había algo que él no sabía? No entendía absolutamente nada, y Rivaille lo noto, el de ojos verdes no mentía, pero no quiso meterse antes de saber al menos una parte de la historia, no apoyaría a un mentiroso. Aunque sentía unas ganas inmensas romperle la cara a ese Leon. . Leonhuar, Lionbuar. . Quien sabe que mierda es su nombre, pero quería matarlo. ¿Quién le había dado permiso de golpear a eren? ¿a SU eren? Solo él podía golpearlo, no. Solo él podía tocarlo.

-No se dé que putas estás hablando, ¿pero qué mierdas te crees al venir y golpearme de ese modo? Hijo de puta –

Escupió Eren con una lengua filosa y con sus palabras empapadas de veneno, Rivaille no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos sorprendido, el lindo y adorable Eren que había conocido sabia defenderse, y lo hacía bien. Sonrió de lado complacido de que el chico no fuera un completo mocoso llorón, sino que también supiese hablar afilado y saber responder. Andrew miro a Eren con indignación y soltó una risa fingida.

-Solo respóndeme una cosa. –

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Te pareció divertido jugar con mi hermana? ¿Te causo gracia engañarla de esta manera? ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para jugar con mi hermanita?! –

-¿Jugar. . .? ¿Yo? –

Okay, ahora si estaba confundido. ¿De qué rayos hablaba? Enarco la ceja ante la mirada de enojo de Andrew, había algo de lo que no estaba enterado. Rivaille por su parte también se sorprendió, ¿significaba que Eren. . . Eren tenía muchas mujeres? Ahora si quería golpearlo, quería romperle su puta madre y entonces besarlo. Si, algo rotundamente estúpido, pero es lo que tenía en mente y lo que quería hacer, el moreno ladea un poco la cabeza a ver al de piel blanca quien cruzo los brazos mirándole acusadoramente, rayos. . Ahora tenía que explicarle. Suspiro, trato de tranquilizarse (Sin mucho éxito en realidad, pero trato) y entonces enfrento la fría mirada de esos ojos azules que le miraban desde unos dos o tres centímetros más arriba que él. Adopto su pose de 'No me importa una verga lo que dices' que es meterse las manos a los bolsillos y mirar con despreocupación. Aunque en el proceso se ganó una mirada fiera de dos pares de ojos, unos por enojo al su tranquilidad, otros porque pensó que era cierto lo que su mente le daba, Jaeger era un mujeriego.

-Escucha Andrew. . No sé de qué estás hablando, y no lo digo porque quiera ahorrarme problemas, yo no jugué con tu hermana ni la 'engañe' –

Hablo mientras se lamia el labio, le dolía como un demonio. Alrededor de estos ya se había aglomerado una gran cantidad de personas que le molestaban al moreno, no les importaba, se podían ir pero no, ¡Como harían eso! Esto sería el chisme del día. . No, de la semana o del mes. El de cabellos negros enfoco su furiosa mirada en los labios del moreno, rayos que tenía ganas de correr hacia él y curarle su boca, pero había algo más fuerte, su orgullo. . . Y toda la gente que había reunida en ese lugar. Pudo escuchar los susurros que Hanji le hacía en su oído, preguntándole el que tenía que ver el en ese lugar, los ignoro olímpicamente sin dejar de ver a ambos hombres que se mataban con las miradas. El rostro de Andrew se convirtió en una mueca que Eren no pudo descifrar con exactitud, algo como burla, enojo y cinismo. También noto que detrás de Andrew acababa de llegar Connie quien al verlo soltó el celular y lo metió a su bolsillo y salió corriendo como una bala por el pasillo, suspiro, esto se convertiría en algo grande después de todo, Connie traería a los chicos, a un muy grande, musculoso y enojado Reiner. A un Alto, muy alto y fuerte Berthold, a un escandaloso y bueno algo fuerte Jean, a un hábil manipulador Armin y a Marco para que luego les cure las heridas, y por ende vendría Annie quien. . .

-No puedo creer tu nivel de idiotez, ¿de verdad eres tan idiota? ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi hermana! ¡Estas saliendo con ella y la engañas en medio del pasillo con Christa! ¡Ella que te ama tanto, y tú solo jugaste con lo que siente! No puedo creer que el noviazgo sea tan poco para ti. –

-¡Espera, espera, espera. . .! ¿Novia? . . . ¿Qué tu hermana es mi novia? Lo lamento chico, pero te mintió. –

En esta esquina tenemos Andrew el confundido Leonhardt. Y en esta esquina tenemos a Eren el Enofundido* Jaeger golpeado, sangrando y con dolor de cabeza. De réferi esta Rivaille listo para lanzarse sobre el primero que se equivoque en decir lo que sea.

El rubio le miro lleno de confusión, Eren asintió al saber lo que iba a preguntar y se quitó un poco de sangre de la nariz que ya le estorbaba para hablar, antes de que este pudiese hablar llego la tropa Jaegeriana con dos machos alfas al frente con sus ceños arrugados y los puños listos para luchar. Si el Leonhardt había traído a su 'tropa' (Y sí que la había traído eran casi ocho chicos que rodeaban a Eren para que no escapase) Jaeger también. Un destello rubio se posó frente al moreno con una expresión de preocupación extrema, Annie miro a su hermano con furia y luego pensó en lo que podría haber pasado, entonces se desato la guerra.

-¡¿Qué carajos hiciste Andrew?! -

-¡La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué carajos hiciste tu Annie?! –

-¿Yo? –

-¡Si, tú! –

A eren le dolía la cabeza, no solo por el alboroto, si no por una nariz sangrante y una mejilla adolorida, iba a ponerle fin a ese puñetero carnaval que se había creado en el pasillo el cual le había dañado el rostro, hizo a un lado a Annie de mala gana y volvió a posarse frente a Andrew quien le miro alzando el rostro con algo de orgullo aun, chasqueo la lengua de mala gana y ladeo el rostro.

-Mira Andrew. . .No sé qué es lo que te haya contado tu hermana, no sé qué te haya dicho para que la dejases salir u otras mierdas. Pero ella y yo no somos novios, nunca lo fuimos ¿de acuerdo? Por ende no engañe a tu hermana con Christa, con la cual tampoco tengo relación alguna solo de amistad. ¿Estamos claros? O quieres que vuelva a decírtelo. –

-P. . .Pero ella. . .Tú. –

-Nada Leonhardt, entre ella y yo no hay nada. –

Todo quedo en silencio, Annie tenía una expresión asustada, aterrada, su hermano mantenía la mirada en el suelo desconcertado, Eren apenas se mantenía en pie, le había dado una jaqueca horrible, solo esperaba a que todo se calmara para entonces irse a perder por algún lugar a tratarse la nariz o a dormir un rato. 'La tropa Jaegeriana' se mantenía mirando a los chicos que estaban en su propio mundo, estaban atentos ante cualquier indicio de querer golpear a su compañero, porque si eso sucedía entonces ellos se lanzarían como animales salvajes a proteger al pobre Jaeger quien estaba apenas de pie. El rostro de Andrew se descompuso y de un movimiento rápido tomo a Eren de la camisa levantándolo unos centímetros, sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo, estaba furioso pero también confundido, no sabía bien a quien creerle, por una parte estaba Jaeger el tipo que ha conocido desde hace años, y por otra parte su hermana a quien conocía desde que nació. No tenía clara sus ideas, no le gustaría soltar al chico, luego hablar con su hermana y darse cuenta que el de ojos verdes era el culpable de todo, no deseaba desconfiar en su rubia hermosa.

-No me mientas, Eren. –

-¿Por qué habría de mentir, Andrew? –

-Para salvar tu culo. –

-Como si te tuviera miedo. –

-Eh tú, ricitos de oro, suelta a Eren. –

Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, una voz fría, dominante, la cual Eren reconoció al instante a su costado estaba Rivaille mirando a Leonhardt inexpresivamente peligroso, miro de nueva cuenta la mano con la cual sujetaba del cuello a su moreno y gruño por lo bajo, ¿Quién se creía que era? Tocar a Eren, nadie solo él.

-Tú no te met. . –

-Lo repetiré de nuevo por si tus sucios oídos no alcanzaron a escuchar, suelta a Eren, asqueroso de mierda. –

El rubio tembló por leves instantes, vacilante ante sus acciones, el bajito estaba a casi un metro y medio de ellos, pero aun así sentía como si estuviera a unos cuantos centímetros. Aun sin importante levanto el puño izquierdo listo para golpear al chico, antes que Rivaille se moviera, los guerreros del país Jaeger se tiraron sobre Leonhardt cayendo a golpes sobre los amigos del rubio que se metieron en medio para 'salvar' a Andrew. Y si, el puño del rubio se estampo contra la otra mejilla de Eren casi tres veces, suficientes para marear al de ojos verdes, quien no se quedó con las manos cruzadas, el también sabia pelear, no quedaría como un marica. Dio una vuelta de manera rápida y levantando la pierna izquierda le asesto una buena patada en la mandíbula al rubio la cual lo noqueo. Uff, cuando llegara a casa le agradecería a su mama por obligarlo a ir a los cursos de Karate todos los años, aunque también el hecho de no saber bien en donde se encontraba en esos momentos por estar aturdido hizo que se tambaleara y chocara con la pared a su espalda, frente al moreno Andrew cayo de rodillas y con una fuerte y sonora patada en la cara por parte de un Rivaille con una expresión de molestia infinita el rubio por fin cayó al suelo. No había mucho que decir, todos estaban en vueltos en su propia pelea, ¡Hasta Christa estaba luchando! Bueno, no luchando, tenía una pelea de miradas con una chica bajita del grupo del rubio. Annie tenía la mirada en el piso. Mikasa le veía consternada, asustada, cuando se decidió a caminar hasta el, Rivaille le cortó el paso puesto que tomo a Eren de la mano y se lo llevo al parecer a la enfermería.

Hanji y los demás les seguían de cerca, murmurando cosas mientras él iba de la mano con Eren, no, no de manera romántica, más que nada lo jalaba para que no se quedara en medio de pasillo o se desmayara, le llevo casi a rastras a la enfermería, donde antes que entraran los demás cerró la puerta no sin antes susurrarle a Hanji que les llevara algo de comer. En la enfermería no había enfermera ni enfermero por el momento, la encargada del lugar estaba incapacitada por un embarazo así que este lugar era un buen lugar para quedarse solos, sentó a Eren, parecía realmente un muñeco de trapo, tenía los ojos cerrados y los apretaba cada tanto, saco de los cajones una botella de Alcohol, tomo un algodón y vertió algunas gotas en él, luego comenzó a limpiar las heridas superficiales del rostro del moreno, observo como las facciones adormecidas del muchacho de ojos verdes se apretaban de dolor ante el alcohol y realmente se tentó a retirar aquel algodón, pero se le hacía más horrible dejarle la herida así sucia y fea. Por lo que siguió limpiándole la mejilla y la mandíbula. Eren abrió los ojos y le vio, ah estaban tan cerca. Rivaille le limpio los labios, liberándolo del amargo sabor a sangre y su asquerosidad, casi al instante sin siquiera dejarle decir algo, atrapo sus labios con desesperación acariciándole la cintura, Eren no supo ni siquiera como pero enredo los brazos en el cuello del mas bajito dejándose llevar por el sabor a café y galletas que la boca del muchacho poseía, se perdieron entre sus alientos jugando con sus labios y luchando contra sus lenguas, se sentían solo ellos en aquel lugar, en aquel mundo, eran solo ellos dos, Rivaille había comenzado a acariciarle la cintura con suavidad, cosa que Eren claramente noto, aunque estuviese realmente enamorado. . No estaba seguro de 'hacerlo' con un hombre, nunca lo había hecho en realidad, las parejas masculinas que tuvo en el pasado solo le hacían orales y listo. Se sentía confundido, por lo que se removió un poco dándole a entender a Rivaille su mensaje, el cual capto de inmediato. Detuvo las manos para solo besarle, besarle con desespero, con deseo, con amor.

Aunque a los segundos unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, Rivaille se separó con pesar del moreno y se sentó a su lado mientras fingía que le limpiaba la mano, Eren se disculpó con la mirada y sonrío con suavidad. Casi al segundo la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una Hanji con una bandeja llena de comida, y al grupo Jaegeriano detrás de ella preocupados.

-Hey Jaeger, ¿te sientes bien? –

-Si Jean, ya estoy mejor. –

-Me alegra eso, les dimos su merecido a esos idiotas. –

-Ja, gracias Reiner. . De verdad, aunque no tenían porque. –

Eren suspiro con suavidad mientras tomaba una hogaza de pan, puto día que tuvo, ahora lo que quería era irse a casa y dormir, la mano de Rivaille no le dejaba, le acariciaba con los dedos, cosa que solo el notaba claro. El y una rubia de ojos azules y cabello recogido, quien tenía una mirada resentida y colérica, nadie le quitaba a Jaeger, nadie.

Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de salir de la enfermería.

HOLEH(¿?) ¡!

Estem, lo lamento mucho, me tarde mucho esta vez, pero puedo explicarlo, mi semana se me fue como agua porque mi abuelita se puso malita y la hospitalizaron y pue son tuve tiempo de hacer nada! ;A; Así que hasta el domingo tuve tiempo y hoy en la noche termine por mis deberes, lo lamento! Juro editar esto, estem . .. ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE(¿?)! –Huye-

Chameleon Off.


End file.
